Switch
by seabelangermly
Summary: Sealand is finally learning what it's like to be a powerful country. England is trying out life as a micronation. Who will crack first?  Fail summary, I know!
1. Chapter 1

**Kelsey: Welcome all. I'm very aware of how creepy part of this sounds, but there isn't another good way to describe it. But first, a ****disclaimer: I don't own anything...yet. *evil grin* Kidding!**

**Sealand: Can we just start the story already?**

**England: I want to prove that I'm right! You are not meant to be a country after all!**

**Sealand: Am too!**

**Kelsey: *sigh* Why did I ever agree to let either of you in the into?**

**England: Right...you agreed...**

**Sealand: Sure...**

**Kelsey: Hold on a second...**

**Sealand: SHH! IT'S STORY TIME!**

* * *

><p>He had a plan. It was sort of lying and sort of cheating, but it was still a plan. England would regret the day he forgot about his brother. He thought of that as he sat against a cold stone wall. <em>It's what's best. He deserves it…<em>

He stood in his basement, attempting to make a magic potion. Bottles of various sizes, shapes, and colors surrounded him. Carefully mixing a few's contents together, he smiled. _So close… _If it worked this time, he would be the most powerful country in the world. _Even Russia would fear me. _

Sealand grinned evilly to himself as he hit 'record' on his video camera. Soon, the whole world would see that his brother really was crazy. Nobody would listen to a crazy person. He watched as his brother acted the part perfectly, even evilly laughing for the heck of it. England looked just like a mad scientist. _Now, _Sealand realized, _I won't even have to Photoshop it that much_. He frowned after awhile when the camera made a beeping noise, signaling the memory being full on the camera.

England jumped slightly as he heard a beep coming from the partially open closet behind him. _That's odd. _Turning around, he saw the faintest flash of red light. He crept towards the closet. Maybe he'd set down a calculator or something in there.

The boy panicked as his brother's footsteps grew nearer and nearer to his hiding spot. _Turn around. Go back to whatever you were doing. Stop! _There was nothing he could do to conceal himself after his brother opened the door. The young boy awaited the inevitable. He would be caught.

In the dim light of the basement, there was no telling what was inside or even if there was something inside. He took a deep breath and heaved the metal door the rest of the way open. He wasn't expecting to see his brother. "Sealand? How did you get in my closet?"

_The window. You left your window unlocked. _"I, um-" He jumped up and tried to run away, but he ended up hitting the desk his brother had been working at and spilled a bottle of who-knows-what on himself.

The Brit ran up to his brother, but he was too late to stop the falling bottle. "Oh, be bloody careful Sealand! That's dangerous!" All he managed to do was cut himself on a piece of the broken glass and get some of the translucent pink liquid on his hand. After just a second, he realized what would happen if they both stayed covered in the concoction. Then it was too late.

Sealand woke up on the floor. _What? Oh, right. _He sat up, but felt strangely different. When he stood up, the strangeness continued. He was taller, like a LOT taller. About as tall as…England. Where was he? The thing he saw next scared him the most. "England?" What he saw was himself, well his body.

England opened his eyes. He saw his younger brother in his own body._ It works! Yes, I did it! _He smiled. "Sealand?" His voice was high-pitched and childlike.

His younger brother, looking down, saw England's body. Except he was in it. "What did you do?" _Hold on, this might not be a bad thing…_

"It works!" England jumped up and down with his new youthful agility. "I did it!" A thought came forth from the back of his mind. _How am I going to get to my meeting? "_Now we just have to find a way to reverse it_."_

"We?" Sealand stood up. "No way."

"What do you mean no? This whole thing is your bloody fault!" England had to stare up at his brother. It was kind of creepy to be staring at himself.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have a meeting later. I'm going to go as you."

"No you're not!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Sealand grinned. "I'm England. I have a powerful military and many allies. You don't. I can do whatever I want to you. Remember when YOU told ME that, England?" He laughed.

England was speechless. His brother was right. He had no power as long as everyone thought he was his brother. "You couldn't handle being me for an hour, let alone a whole meeting."

Sealand's eyes sparkled. Okay, technically they were England's eyes, but the competitive fire it to his brother. "The deal is mutual. Fair?"

'I believe that my little brother Sealand is a country and everyone here should…' He glared up. "Fair enough. You'll have to stay here until I figure this out. You can't go home to Sweden."

"I'm not stupid." With that he picked up the phone and dialed his father's number. England listened silently as his brother made an excuse in his voice about why he was staying. They should try to spend more time together because they were brothers. Perfect. Well, close enough to perfect, because it moment he set down the phone, England reminded him, "You have a meeting in 15 minutes, so I would get going. Then, you come home and finish my, I mean, your paperwork. After that, you go to another meeting. Got it?"

Sealand frowned. "Is that all you got?"

"And I just sit here all day and drink tea." He smiled as they both started up the swas still there. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes. You can play powerful for as long as I need to get a reversal spell figured out. When you get too stressed, then you go to a world meeting and say…this when you get back to normal." He scribbled down something on a scrap of paper.

Sealand began to skim the paper. Just the beginning showed how awful losing would be. 'I, Sealand, decided that I no longer want to be a country…' "And if I don't crack?"

A sour expression didn't exactly work on such a young face. "You will, trust me."

Sealand opened the notebook on the table to a fresh page and wrote a few sentences down. He handed

tairs. "Your life is so much easier."

The younger country grinned again. "No. Actually, you're going to Latvia's."

"Latvia's? What for?" England's smile faded when he realized he would have to go to some small country's house.

"Because that's what I usually do. Scared?" They reached the top of the stairs and sat at a table. England felt so short.

"Why should I be scared? Latvia isn't scary." England got up on his knees.

"No," Sealand drummed his fingers on the polished wood. "but Russia is."

England glared at him. "You're bluffing. You don't go over to see Russia every day."

Sealand smiled, looking down on his brother. "No, I go to see Latvia. Russia just happens to live there."

"Fine. I'll go." England hopped down from his chair and walked out of the house. He turned around in the doorway. "Have fun at my meeting, git."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, but this is kind of rushed. My friend really wanted me to finish it. I might go edit it later!**

Sealand walked into his older brother's meeting. He sat down in his brother's chair. "Hi England!" Someone called. It took a few seconds for him to realize that the person was talking to him. He turned around. Another problem: he didn't know many people's names.

"Uh, yes?" He looked at the man who had called his name.

"I just said 'hi.'" He walked away.

"Oh, right." The meeting was starting. Someone, America, was talking about global warming.

"What do you think, England?" All eyes turned on him.

"I agree with America." He replied quickly.

People looked confused. "You do?" Someone asked.

"I guess." People stared back at America, who nodded and continued talking. Sealand stayed quiet. He started getting a headache, and every word America said…yelled actually, hit him like a hammer. But it was worth it, because if he had wanted to speak, he would've been listened to. How long did England say this meeting was? Sealand frowned. He tried to concentrate, but the pounding in his head got worse and worse. More than anything, he wanted to go home. But he couldn't, because that meant he would have to tell the world he wasn't a country. That couldn't happen. That single thought was probably the thing that kept him sitting in his chair.

Finally, the meeting was over and he could leave. Sealand quickly headed for the door, accidentally bumping into someone. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The man stared at him. "You can see me?" He looked genuinely surprised, yet happy.

"Yeah. I don't recall your name though." He smiled apologetically.

"I'm Canada. You're England, right?"

"Well- I mean, yes. Hello, Canada."

Canada was about to reply when America called from across the room. "Talking to your imaginary friends?" Smaller countries snickered and whispered.

"No, I'm talking to-" He was cut off.

"Don't bother. No one else can even see me." Canada sighed. "Bye." He went out the door. Sealand followed, and walked home alone. England's place was sort of isolated, so it would be a long walk. If only England had let him drive.

As he walked in the door, all Sealand wanted to do was crash on the couch until his headache went away. He walked through the kitchen, prepared to do just that, when a single sheet of paper caught his eye.

'Sealand, How was the meeting? Did you get a migraine like I usually do? I've gone out to Latvia's as you requested. Now that you're back, you can finish my paperwork. It's sitting on my desk. After that, you can make dinner. After dinner, you have a meeting over the phone with my boss. That should be over around midnight. If it's not all done, get your speech ready. I told you that you weren't cut out to be a country. Signed, England P.S. Could you feed Flying Mint Bunny for me? I can't reach his food on the top shelf.'

Sealand read the note twice, irritated. All he wanted to do was sleep, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. He walked into England's office to find a foot-tall stack of papers. When he read one, he got confused. Words he didn't yet understand were in every sentence. Next to the stack of papers was an old dictionary. On the dictionary there was another note. It had two words. 'Good luck.' This he balled up and dropped in a wastebasket. He sat down and started filling out form after form after form.

He was about halfway done when his stomach growled. Now he should make dinner. Sealand walked to the kitchen. England had taught him how to cook a few years ago, but why should anyone use England's cooking advice? Sealand opened a few cabinets, looking for something easy to serve, when a miniature person with wings flew out of one of the cabinets. Sealand, who'd never seen anything like it before, swatted at it with his hand. It easily eluded him, yanking his hair and pinching him. In a squeaky voice, it yelled repeatedly, "You're not England! Where is he?"

Sealand eventually forced it out an open window, closing it behind the creature. Another four of the shining things launched themselves out of various places, all angry. Maybe his brother wasn't crazy. The creatures matched his description of his fairies perfectly. A green winged rabbit hovered near the pantry. Sealand remembered the last part of his brother's note. 'Could you feed Flying Mint Bunny for me? I can't reach his food on the top shelf.' He opened the pantry closet. Sure enough, on the top shelf, there was a brown paper bag labeled. 'Flying Mint Bunny Food.' Sealand wasn't sure how to feed a magical green rabbit, so he took out a bowl and dumped the contents of the bag into it. The food looked like regular rabbit food with glitter in it. Another fairy yanked on his eyebrow. He flicked it away. More and more of the creatures flew at him. He ran into England's office and locked the door. England could make his own dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

England rang the doorbell. His hands were shaking at the thought of being around Russia while he was so weak. He'd have to be careful. Clenching his fist, he felt a small stab of pain. England turned his hand palm-up in front of his small face. How had he forgotten to get the glass out of his hand before he left? Well, technically, it was his brother's hand. The door was opened by Latvia. "H-Hello, Sealand. Mr. R-Russia is h-home right now, s-so maybe we should do something another t-time." His small frame shook. It was strange to literally have to look up at such a small nation.

"Maybe…we can go over to my brother's house." England smiled. "I'm sure he'd love to see how well we get along." Surely Sealand would be extremely jealous of how much more difficult it was to be a real country than a micronation.

"I-I thought you guys didn't g-get along." Latvia jumped as a door slammed behind him somewhere in the house. "You said h-he was j-just a big j-jerk."

England wasn't sure what to think of that. Sealand went around talking him down? "Well, we've been getting along a lot better lately." He tried to force his face into the cheeriest expression he could.

Latvia still looked a little suspicious. "B-But yesterday- Never mind." He stepped out onto the porch. "I-I guess we could go. S-Sealand, are you f-feeling okay?"

"Yes. Why?" He followed the larger nation the steps, almost tripping.

"Y-You just seem a little different." Latvia seemed to relax more and more the further they got from the house. "I probably should've told someone I was leaving." He'd almost completely stopped shaking.

England frowned. "Well, when we get to my…brother's house, you can call."

"Didn't you say England was crazy? That he believed in fairies and things?" Latvia looked down at him. They had a long walk.

"Fairies are- uh, I mean…he's not THAT crazy." England knew that fairies were real, but he couldn't say that out loud anymore.

Latvia laughed a little. "You weren't about to say that he was right, were you?"

England hesitated. "Actually, he is right. Fairies are real, and so is Flying Mint Bunny." As long as he was trapped in his brother's body, he might as well get people thinking they were BOTH insane, even though he wasn't. Fairies really were real.

"Fairies? Flying Mint Bunny? What are you talking about Sealand? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Latvia's nervous expression slowly returned. Of course, he was afraid.

England grinned a little deviously. "Yes! I'm feeling great! I'm not crazy at all!" He threw his head back and laughed. This was Sealand's consequence for switching their bodies.

Latvia stared wide-eyed, fully afraid now. "I-I think I-I just remembered that I have s-some chores I forgot. Bye." He turned around and briskly walked back down the street. England shrugged and continued walking home. As he turned the corner, he saw Sweden walking towards him, hands full of grocery bags.

"Hey Sea. How has it been going at England's? You haven't eaten the food, have you?" His father asked.

England tensed up. Would Sealand's father be able to tell the difference between them? Hopefully not. He put on a bright childish smile. "Hi Dad. It's been great. The food isn't that bad, actually, and we're getting along really well. Well, I should be getting back to England's for dinner. I'll see you soon, okay?" He started past his father.

"Hold on." England froze.

"Yes?" He replied, attempting to stay calm.

"When are you coming home?" England turned around to face Sweden.

"Home? Err, I'll have to ask England. How about I have him call you?" He smiled big again. He expected Sweden to ask him why he was acting so strange.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, then." Sweden turned and kept walking. England spun back around and walked quickly. As he walked by other countries, he resisted the urge to say hello to them. No one would know who he was as a micronation.

England opened his front door, expecting his fairies to greet him. When none of his friends appeared, he got worried. "Flying Mint Bunny?" No response. "Sealand?" This time, he heard his brother call back in his own voice. It was still a bit scary.

"England, you're back! Good!"

"Where are you?" England followed the voice. It was coming from somewhere near the back of the house. When he touched the wall, he was again reminded of the glass in his hand.

"In your office. Your fairies want to kill me!" Sealand shouted.

England knocked on the door to the office. "Open up." Sealand opened the door and yanked him inside, shutting the door again. "Ouch."

"Sorry, but the fairies are still out there and they know I'm not you!" Sealand looked truly afraid.

"Wait, you saw them?" England smiled. "I knew it! I told you I wasn't crazy!"

Sealand stared at him. "Fine, but they're crazy."

"What do you mean? There weren't even any out there. Hey, did you feed Mint Bunny?"

"No, I saw them out there. "

"Where's Flying Mint Bunny?" England asked.

Sealand looked at him, confused. "What do you mean? He's right there." He pointed to an empty space. "I like him, by the way."

England frowned. This must be why people thought he was crazy. "No, seriously, what did you do to him?"

"Are you telling me you can't see your own pet? He's right there. Come here Minty." He pet the air above the desk. "See?"

Again, England scanned the room. He hated when people made fun of him. "Stop it! He's not here and you know it! Don't make fun of me!"

Sealand looked extremely concerned. "I-I'm not. I can really see him."

Seeing his brother's face, which was actually his own, confused him. "Hold on. Maybe when we switched bodies, I stopped being able to see them. Hey, did you make dinner?"

"No. If I leave the room, then the fairies torment me because I'm not you." He sighed. "You make dinner."

"Are you saying you can't handle being me?"


End file.
